Artistic
by TheDarkestBeforeDawn
Summary: Whenever Bella looks at a sunrise, she smiles and cries. Whenever she looks at a sunset, she grabs her art journal and sketches every detail... Bella will overcome school stereotypes and decipher the pain behind a pair of emerald green eyes. M for saftey.


**Hey there! I seem to have found the reasons why I have a terrible grade in Biology.**

**1. I keep looking next to me to see if Edward will suddenly appear and cringe away from the smell of my blood...**

**2. I write non stop during the lectures... Oh those boring lectures...**

**Hope you enjoy the fruits of my failing grade!**

**Disclaimer: I do not... I reapet, do NOT, own any of these characters. My idol (who most likely didn't fail Biology so she could write) Stephenie Meyer did. So... no copyright infringement here! But... i won't promise about any other... activities. No, i'm not saying I.. uh... "break the law"! I just... uhm... let's get back to the disclaimer... stupid getting off topic. Yea, I don't own any of this... And so on.. Yup, should stop rambling on about now...**

**Enjoy!**

_

* * *

__Red. Orange. Yellow. Green. Blue. Indigo. Violet._

These seven colors were going to be the death of me. I continued to drag my pencil across the paper, sketching the object my teacher had set in front of me. This simple little glass bottle of nail polish was indefinitely complex. There were rays of light bouncing off of the glass container, their colors mixing in with the maroon nail polish. The shadow was a mix of the art lights hanging above my head, the maroon reflection of the nail polish, and the white cloth that the object sat on.

I continued to sketch an outline, taking in all of the colors. The maroon would be the easiest to convey, seeing as it took up almost the entire drawing. I doubt there was going to be an inch of my drawing without some shade of maroon in it. _Oh Joy… _Maroon was going to be way down on my favorite colors by the end of this. _Why couldn't it be green? I love the color green. Its shades are so calming, yet fiery at the same time…_ I snapped myself out of my green-obsessed daze and glanced down at my drawing.

The outline of the bottle was beginning to show, and the reflections of the lights were almost visible. I groaned at the thought of staying here all night, at Forks High, finishing my drawing. Picking up my pencil again, I tested my shades on my scrap paper. I spent ten minutes going from shade one to ten, perfecting each one.

For the next three hours, I sketched the bottle of nail polish, and finally, I had finished with the base for my contour drawing. I looked away from my subject for the first time in hours. I glanced down at my watch and saw it was only 7 o'clock. Of course, I only had thirty minutes before dark, and I had to sketch the sunset. I have been sketching the sunset every day since I started at Forks High. My mother had died the month before Junior year started, and she used to keep a journal. In that journal she kept drawings of the sunrise, emphasizing the red hues that came off of it in a different way each time.

It was after her funeral that I found that journal. All my life, my mother had been distant from me. She never sat me down on sunny afternoons and taught me how to make brownies. She never sang to me when I was scared during a storm. Charlie would come in when he heard my whimpering and would start to hum to me. She never told me that she was an artist, but it seemed she never clued Charlie in on that one either. She seemed to want to keep her amazing artistic talent to herself. I took finding that journal as a blessing in disguise, and I planned on treasuring every minute of it.

I jogged out of the art room and made my way to the entrance of the school. It was perfect outside. The sun was just above the horizon, making its way to its final decent of the day. Sunset was the hardest to draw, and I planned on making it perfect. Finding my spot under the tree, I took out my journal and put my headphones on. Muse blared in my ears, and I smiled to myself as the familiar beat of Time is Running Out filled my eardrums. Grabbing my colored pencils, I deciphered what hint to make the drawing. There was an unusually massive amount of orange in the sky, so I decided on that for my base. Glancing at my worn down set of colored pencils, I carefully lifted the orange pencil out of its nook.

Immediately, I became lost in the drawing, perfecting each ray of light that bounced off the trees and reflected onto the grass. The song has switched from Muse to the Tings Tings and a new chorus flowed into my head. Suddenly, two very large feet plopped in front of my view. I jumped back, startled at the new found company. I slowly glanced at the pair of feet that now obstructed my view. I recognized them to be male, and I moved my eyes up to take in the intruder. _Hairy legs, obviously a guy…_ His baggy basketball shorts made their way to his mad calf, and they were the school colors. _Great, a jock who wants to make fun of the art geek. What a wonderful idea…_ My eyes roamed further up, taking in his well defined muscles through his white warm up shirt. His chest moved up and down with every breath, and some of them even seemed to be labored. I rushed my gaze to his face, afraid he was having a seizure or something, and my fears were not settled by the look of shock on his face.

He was staring at me with emerald green eyes, so deep and perplexing; they would stump the artistic talent of Michelangelo or even Da Vinci. I decided I should speak up, just so that I didn't watch his eyes any longer, afraid that I would get lost in them forever. "Hello?" I asked, trying to put a name with a face.

"Oh! Sorry… I guess I zoned out a little," his velvety voice hit me like a ton of bricks. Each note that emanated from his mouth was melodic and beautiful, causing my ears to ring with pleasure.

"It's fine. Falling out of trees does that to people from time to time," I tried to strike up a conversation with him, anything so that I could hear his voice again. But, to my dismay, he just smiled and nodded, not uttering a single word. We stood awkwardly for a moment, when I realized I only had five more minutes until my sunset was gone. "Shit…" I mumbled, trying to get back to my spot under the tree, and I recovered my journal from the ground.

"What is it?" the beautiful stranger asked. I only mumbled an incoherent sentence in response, not wanting to lose my focus.

"Let me finish" I finally got some answer out that seemed to put his mind at bay for the moment. We sat in silence for the next few minutes, until the sun had gone, and it was twilight. I sighed and looked down at my drawing. It was as good as it was going to get, so I stretched lightly and got to my feet.

Once up, the stranger grabbed my journal from me. "Excuse me? Give it back!" I yelled at him, trying to recover my book.

"You said "let me finish" and I did, now I'm just looking at what you drew," he stated, opening up my journal. I groaned in protest, but sat alongside the tree and placed my head in my hands. I never, _never_, let anyone touch my journal. I wasn't sure if I was scared of the rejection or if it was something else, but the moment anyone spied me drawing in it, I threw it in my locker and locked it with my own special combination.

A few minutes of page flipping, and a nervous feeling growing in my stomach, he sat next to me and landed with a thud. He opened his mouth and uttered four words. Four simple words. Of course, I had heard them from every girl on campus, but normally they were squealing them, not quietly speaking them into my ear. "I'm Edward, Edward Cullen."

He looked at me and he seemed to be preparing himself for the worse. What, did he expect me to jump him or something? I laughed silently to myself. The stranger I had been talking with for the past ten minutes was _Edward Cullen_.

Edward Cullen. Star wide receiver on the high school football team. He was the school "guy to know". In other words, if he knew you, it was as if the high school gods favored you, allowing _Edward_, to know you. Dating Lauren, my ex best friend from grade school. Son of Carlisle and Esme Cullen, both perfectionists in their own rights. Carlisle was a doctor, and therefore made sure each one of his patients were thoroughly taken care of. Esme was a designer, and made sure every little detail went perfectly. Brother of Alice and Emmett Cullen. Alice, the perky pixie from hell, and Emmett, the man-whore turned perfect boyfriend by a Ms. Rosalie Hale. Her twin brother, Jasper, was dating Alice, and was the only person who could supposedly "tame" her.

At my old school, Thomas Jefferson Girls Academy, I had learned all of this information about the infamous Edward Cullen. After my mother died… Charlie and I both decided it would be best for me to go to Forks high. It seemed that there were a lot of rumors going around Thomas Jefferson bout how my mother died. It made me cringe every time I heard one of them being whispered as I walked by. There was also a rumor going around Thomas Jefferson that didn't particularly go in my favor, so all the more reason to come to Forks High.

"It's nice to meet you, Edward," I said, trying desperately to control my voice. "I'm Bella Swan."

"So, the illustrious daughter of our beloved police chief decided to dump Jefferson?" he asked with a grin. "What are the people there not good enough?"

I sighed in frustration. Obviously, that rumor had gotten here too. At least the one about my mother hadn't gotten through. "If you are dense enough to believe that bullshit, then sure. Let's just say I think I'm better than everyone else. Let's just say that I don't give a shit about anyone talking about my mother dying. And you know what else? Let's just say that I don't give a shit about what you, _Edward Cullen_, think of me!" and with that, I grabbed my journal from his hands, and stormed back into the Art department.

_I just screamed at Edward Cullen…_ I smiled warmly to myself…

_This is going to be one hell of a year…_

* * *

**Ok guys, please review. Let me know if you like it, love it, totally hate it and think it's a disgrace to the _Twilight_ community, etc. I'm open to all types of criticism. So.. please review. I'll post the next chapter if I get a postive feedback of some sort. If i get a few "digraces to the Twilight community" there's a chance i'll post the next chapter anyway. If you stink I am the worst writer ever though, there's a atrong possibility that a new corner will be occupied by a strange girl in a fettle position. So... please, word your criticism carefully! Or not, i'm not the review police... Just... nevermind... Sorry, I tend to ramble a lot...Have a fantastic day! Happy Writing!**

**-TwilightComesFirst**


End file.
